In modern wireless communication systems such as cellular communication systems, radio transmitters may transmit interleaved and multiplexed data over transport channels. The interleaved and multiplexed data may be received by radio receivers. The radio receiver may process the received data. All example of a data processing method may be as follows: storing the received multiplexed data at a first temporary memory location, de-interleaving the stored data, storing the de-interleaved data at a second temporary memory location, de-multiplexing the stored data and writing the de-multiplexed data in the radio receiver memory. As is shown in the above example, the radio receiver may need to use at least two temporary memory locations to process the data. Thus, a large memory allocation in order to provide the memory space needed to perform the above described method. Furthermore, the receiver may consume a high current due to data transactions between temporary memories.
Thus, there is a continuing need for better ways to mitigate the above-described disadvantages.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.